


想念

by Xxblackatnight



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxblackatnight/pseuds/Xxblackatnight
Summary: 远距离恋爱





	想念

王俊凯最近接了一部电影要在Boston,MA 开拍。是一部动作片。帅气的卧底。王俊凯将手里的咖啡扔进垃圾桶然后跟着剧组去了饭店。黑墨镜在他的脸上显示出一股霸气的味道。刚下了飞机，还是有点不适应这里的空气。他把自己的口罩带上 跟着经纪人上了车。

 

‘‘小凯。今天先休息了。明天导演说你可以去走走看看先。后天我们才去影地。’’ 经纪人说了就回了自己的房间。

 

王俊凯收拾收拾了行李。反正也大概需要呆在这一个月多。收拾了自己也看了舒服一点。他选了一套休闲服装 跑进了浴室。将近十分钟就出来了。拿了钱包 准备去外头吃晚餐。走过镜子的时候不忘看一看自己帅气的脸。如果是以前的话应该会看久一点。可是现在有更重要的事得干。

 

Boston的大街上五彩风范 挺热闹的。他在想自己的小宝贝儿到底适应不适应这里。 他加快了脚步走近了一个大楼。大楼有一种古老的气息 而且也特别好看。他是第一次来这里 因为听说这个的菜色不错 还有好音乐的配曲。这大楼挺多房的，811，正是他想找的。王俊凯蹲下腰，翻了翻房外面小花盆的泥土里。翻出了一个瓶子。小玻璃瓶里头装了一个要是。

 

他人迅速的吧门给开了。一进去，他看到了墙上挂着的照片。全部都挂在一条线上。熟悉的身影。里头的人小的特别好看。他一进去就翻了翻 看了看。房间的主人不在。

 

‘’看来晚餐还需要等多一下下。。。’’ 王俊凯嘟囔着，轻手轻脚的趴在那人的床上 安静的闭幕养身。

 

💙

 

王源在他熟睡的时候回来的，后背上背着吉他，手上拿着两大袋的东西。看见自己的房间被人碰过的感觉，就放轻了声音。他先把吉他放了下来。走到客厅才发现双鞋子。王俊凯的鞋子。虽然没有真正看过，但是他知道王俊凯代言的时候在杂志上看过。

 

王源先把袋子放到了厨房才默默的去他房里探个究竟。他房间没有开灯，就有两个瓶荧光星空罐。分别是蓝色 绿色。虽然还是有点暗 可是足以看到床上躺着的人。好像又高了一些 也状了一些。王源走了进去。静静的把门带上了。蹲在床边看着王俊凯。

 

’’怎么就这样睡了。。。如果进错屋怎么办。。。 不是白白给人送上床了吗’’ 王源很温柔的扫开王俊凯额头上的发丝 以免刺到眼皮不舒服。他声音很小怕吵了自己男人。毕竟也是坐了一段时间的飞机，也得应付一下时差。

 

王源凑近了看看他的美颜心里想着就是帅。那么久没有见面了 这人有没有想自己。他可真的想让他知道自己特别特别想他。王源拿过旁边的棉被盖在了王俊凯的身上。然后手抚上了他的脸颊 凑近轻轻的在唇上啄了一口。意想不到是一个温热的手掌捂住了王源的手把他拉倒在身上。 ‘’唔!!’’ 王源措手不及整个人倒在王俊凯身上 手依在他壮的胸膛。

 

身下的人缓缓的张开了桃花眼。’’宝宝。。。’’ 王俊凯一个翻身吧王源压在了身下重新吻了上去。是一个浪漫又温柔的纯情吻。王源的手滑道了他肩上。一路滑过他感觉到了王俊凯这半年来的成长。似乎更有霸道男人的气息了。王俊凯压在王源身上 手掐了一把王源的腰间。 ‘’嗯! 。。。凯。’’ 

 

‘’怎么又细了一圈?’’ 王俊凯仔仔细细的看了他。王源此时穿的是已经蓝色的衬衫 上面还有两只奶大头猫的图片。领口也很大 看得懂锁骨和白皙的一大片皮肤。身下是件紧身的家具裤 配的纤细的腿很好看。’’你怎么又高了?’’ 王源往他唇边舔了一下 像他衣上的奶猫一样的傲娇说道。双腿圈上了王俊凯的腰。

 

‘’怎么瘦了 ?’’ 王俊凯问。把人抱起坐在腿上 自己靠在后面的枕头上。’’这里的饭没有家里的好吃。而且念书也很忙。。Berklee College的宿舍厨房有点小。我住多了吃不完又浪费。所以也经常吃外卖。。。。’’ 王俊凯脸上黑了一下 手在王源的腰也紧了。王源立马不上一句。 ‘’你不要生气嘛。。。外国可难找饭吃。自己做很累的。’’手一下没一下的柔这王俊凯的胸口和肩膀。那里的肌肉松了松。

 

王俊凯看着他对自己撒娇 想 也是很累。自家宝宝是一个人在国外 没有亲人陪着。自己却是在国内吃睡都有经纪人照料这。他把王源啦靠在自己肩上，手掌拍着他臀部。唯一有肉的地方。吧自己的脸埋进了他发丝里。’’宝宝。辛苦了。哥哥好想你。’’ 

 

‘’我也好想好想你。’’ 之感觉鼻子一点酸。他往王俊凯的脖子轻轻咬了下去。然后也不轻不重的吮吸两下。惹来了王俊凯的攻击。王俊凯手在他臀部上掐了一把。嘴从王源的脖子咬到胸口。留下了自己的印记 霸占了领地。

 

王源想到王俊凯会累。也还没吃饭。手推了他肩膀 让他克制自己。 ‘’我先做点吃的给你。你上次不是说想吃我做的吗。’’ 王俊凯宠柔的看着他。连吻了很多下。痒的王源笑了出来 身体不由自主的擦身下的人。王源双腿在王俊凯的腰间紧了几分。 ‘’你刚才一直往我身上蹭 我都想吃你了。’’

 

‘’谁让你把我这个姿势抱着 可容易擦枪走火 。。。。还方便你日。’’ 王源嘟囔着 从他身上爬下来。跨过王俊凯的那条腿还故意往他胯下擦过。王俊凯一个机灵踹他的脚 让他倒在床上。’’让你再浪!!’’ 他想揭开王源的衬衣。’’我看等下你还浪不浪。’’ 

 

王源立马赔罪道。’’哥!我错了 我错了。一会儿再吃。我做饭给你先吧。乖，凯宝宝’’ 哄了王俊凯。王俊凯只得放了他去厨房。心里想着等下怎么操。’’凯凯。你要迷迷就先躺着吧。我做好了叫你。’’ 走前 在门前对他说。 

 

‘’好的媳妇儿~ ‘’ 

 

💚

 

也不久。王俊凯躺了将近10分钟就爬起了。外面闻到一股香味。奶酪。他就坐不住了。走进了小宝贝的厨房 看见他背对的自己。身下的裤子已经换了短裤 而且还特别短。领王俊凯想柔一把他白皙的腿。王源应该是感受到他炙热的视线，一个回头就看到人在他厨房门前。他丢下手上的东西 连忙的向他扑去 握住了他的眼睛。王俊凯看了那个姿势也伸手抱着他 任由他了。’’不准看。 也不准闻。’’ 

 

‘’好好好。你遮住我的眼睛 我怎么走啊，宝儿。。’’ 

‘’我带你。。。。’’

 

王源把他扯到客厅坐下 让他不要偷看。’’那我该看什么 宝宝 嗯?’’ 王俊凯抚摸着王源的大腿。因为他是坐的，白皙的腿就放大在面前。 ‘’看什么都好 就是别看今天的晚餐 。。’’ 

 

‘’那你给我看呗。’’说着说着就随手啦下王源的裤子。吓的王源蹲下在他面前。他里面没有穿内裤。下身赤裸裸的跪在王俊凯面前。’’臭流氓! !’’ 让他怎么见人啊。太羞耻了。现在可不是围裙play. 是羞耻的裸体 煮菜 play. 王俊凯坏笑的从他脚踝拿走了他的短裤。’’这个没收了。你在不回去 菜可真的要烧焦了。。。’’ 

 

‘’别。。。。哥。’’ 王源用恳求的颜色看着他。

‘’再叫啊。。让你把衣服也脱了。’’

 

王源扯他袖子让他安抚自己的意思。真的太羞耻了。自己做不到。如果说厨房是隔这得他还觉得ok. 可是从客厅看的到厨房。那他不就可要表演裸体做饭了不是。王俊凯亲他嘴角，一个用力的把他抱在身上。王源的腿缠这他腰。王俊凯趁机在他臀肉柔了柔。’’嗯。。不要。。’’ 把人放在厨房门前 王俊凯只看的他。 

 

‘’说真的 你怎么就变这么高的。。怎么长的。。才6个月。。。’’ 从刚才王源就想问了。抱起来的时候也是。他自己也感觉特别高。这货到底吃了什么仙丹。’’好好吃饭 好好喝奶。’’ 

 

‘’我有!!!’’

‘’想长高?’’

‘’抱抱大腿 求秘方。。 。王俊凯哥哥。。’’ 

‘’等会给你喝’’

 

王俊凯看到这副模样觉得可爱。伸手牵着他的手往自己身下带。他顶胯在王源手上摩擦这。害的人儿一瞬间红了脸。’’等会你的晚餐有你那里的臭性味 我可不管。’’  
‘’你也不是挺喜欢的吗。每次都吞下去。’’

 

王源的耳朵发烫 直接拿了红萝卜向他砸去。’’滚出去!!!!! 臭流氓 !!!’’ 

 

❤

 

‘’火锅吗?宝宝。’’ 王俊凯望着穿这围裙出来的王源。手上端着类似火锅的锅。放在了客厅桌上。因为裤子被偷的原因，王源随性的套上了围裙。反正不要给王俊凯看到小兄弟就对了。(默默暗笑 你知道后面更危险吗) 

 

摆放他前面的是芝士火锅还有刚炸出来的面包 蔬菜 热狗 薯条 还有从锅里出来的方便饭。王源满意的看着自己的杰作。’’Cheese Fondue. 芝士火锅。吃过吗? 可好吃了我跟你说。’’ 这个嘛，王俊凯一直到想吃的，可是没机会。一是没时间。二是吃多了 腻。可能是味太好了，王俊凯都想开动了。

 

叮咚。门铃响了。王源朝门看去。’’应该是我学长。刚说要拿东西给我。你吃先，我跟他拿了就陪你。’’ 说着就站起了，往门走去。光滑细腻的小屁股就暴露在王俊凯面前。王俊凯先生都觉得自己快崩了。红了眼，又想到王源正要给他学长开门。而且是男的!! 那怎么行!! 自己宝贝如果突然背对门不是白白给人看光了吗。那是只有他可以看的小嫩肉。

 

‘’源儿!!!’’ 

 

王源开门的瞬间 感觉后背一阵风。一个温暖的身体贴了上来。正站在门口的学长就看到了这一幕。王俊凯一手抚着王源的腰，一手接过门，把身下的灼热贴在王源的臀缝建。脸一红，王源明白了。原来是自己只顾着给王俊凯吃饱饱，忘了身下的裸身。幸好前面有围裙遮住了。不然羞透了。。。

 

王源看着眼前1米85的老外学长。真的能和王俊凯比了。’’Hi.... Roy. Who is this?’’ 老外指了指他身边的王俊凯。王俊凯心想着’那么亲密的动作 你还看不懂我们是啥吗? 真瞎了你的狗眼。’ ，用一个防贼的眼神看着他。那老外还挺帅的。。。王源赔笑,手指扯了王俊凯的衣角说道， ‘’Tfboys Leader. Karry Wang. My ...... brother . I’m sure you heard bout him before....?’’ 

 

老外瞄了一眼王俊凯放在王源腰上的手。’’For sure. Nice to meet you. Carl's here. I am Roy's senior.’’ 伸手礼貌上想跟王俊凯来一个handshake. 王俊凯微微一笑，也伸出手道 。’’Pleasure, Carl. Thanks you taking care of Roy during his stay at here.’’ 笑的僵硬，可是看不出，因为特别好看。王源默默的翻白眼，这俩高大的男人在干嘛。。。完全都无视他了 。。。

 

王源看到了卡耳学长手里的本子。应该是要给自己的。Carl转眼看着王源那小无聊的眼神盯着手里拿着的书本。随手吧他们赛进王源怀里。 ‘’Books. You told me that you are looking for these. I passed by the stores. Might as well help you to buy it.’’ 学长说。 王源看一下书本发现是自己这个学期要用的书本可是还没有时间买。

 

心里一阵感动。他只是随口唠叨了两句 就帮他买了。王源笑眯眯的向他道谢。’’How much was it? I’ll pay you back.’’ 王俊凯委屈的吐槽。对你好也见不得你那么对我笑。笑脸迷人的很。谁看了都喜欢。中国最好看的狐狸笑。 

 

学长摇摇头 摆摆手 说不。指着书下的封面。’’Read the letter inside and give me an answer. You don’t have to pay me back. Its not that costly.’’ 

 

‘’I’ll get going. An assignment up to date. Bye, Roy. And Karry. Oh and, Roy. Read it when you're alone.’’

 

‘’Ok. Thanks a l....’’

 

王源道谢的事时候，直接被王俊凯一个摔门给打断了。想必也是吃醋了。王源可得好好安抚这货了。不然晚上可就真的没得玩了。 

 

他把书本放在桌子上， 又把一脸黑的王俊凯拉到沙发上坐下。把一块肉按进奶酪里又捞出来陪着一勺饭送到王俊凯嘴边。’’啊。。我伺候你吃好不好? 嗯?’’ 一脸宠孩子的等王俊凯吃。 王俊凯看着这一连串动作觉得想笑。伺候这词语不错。本王，就让你今天好好伺候我。。。。

 

王俊凯还是乖乖的吃着他喂的饭。用手拔下了王源的围裙。一个羞的夹紧了腿 不让王俊凯看。’’王俊凯。。。’’ 王源小猫般的叫了一声。无辜的看着他。 王俊凯笑了笑，揉一把他的脸颊 ，轻轻啄了一下。把他抱到身上。双腿夹着腰。’’嗯?怎么了宝宝?不是说要伺候哥哥吗?怎么停了。。’’ 王俊凯吧自己身下的肉棒从裤裆里拉出来。东西已经半硬了。

 

‘’你要干嘛。。。。’’ 王源小声道。看着王俊凯的东西也好像比以前要大了。难道发育还没完吗。’’宝宝。。。’’ 王俊凯说着就把他拉近了。两人的阴茎互相贴着。热的王源觉得自己后面都开始出水了。他拿着碗的手都在发抖。

 

反正还剩几口而已。王俊凯也抱的差不多了。王源可以这个姿势的喂他吃。王俊凯绕过王源把奶酪火锅的蜡烛吹灭了。都快吃完了，也就没有必要了。王源想 王俊凯一定是又想到什么新花样来对自己做什么坏事。果不其然，还真的是想什么是什么。。。

 

吃完最后一口饭，王源本来想跳起来跑的。王俊凯闪电般的拿走了他手中的碗筷 放在一边。温柔的贴向他的唇。轻柔的吸吮他的唇版。身下时不时一起摩擦。王源的手抓紧了有力的胳膊

 

‘’嗯。。。。凯。。。’’ 

 

像小猫似的 ，王俊凯心痒痒。把王源抱起 ，让自己的阴茎滑进他臀缝里。感受到王源微湿的小穴口。 ‘’那么骚啊，宝宝。’’ 王俊凯又调戏般的顶了两下。’’你不要笑。。。你又硬又发烫的 怎么不说说你自己。。’’ 王源不服，咬上王俊凯的肩膀。留下自己的印记。 王俊凯也不闹 任由了。这不就是对自己撒娇的方式吗?

 

没一会，王俊凯把王源放在身边。拿过，那锅剩下的奶酪。’’宝宝。你看。是不是还有剩的?’’ 

 

‘’嗯。’’

 

王源也应了。鱼儿上钩。。。 王俊凯坏笑。’’那我们不要浪费。食物就是该吃的。’’ 把裤子脱了 连带内裤。说着就把自己的阴茎完完全全点进了奶酪里。’’臭流氓!!!!’’ 王源大喊。可是见人没有跑掉，王俊凯更大胆了。 抖抖自己的阴茎，把正根都图满了奶酪。连两颗大鸡蛋也不放过。

 

王俊凯大摇大摆的顶着奶酪阴茎在沙发打横躺着腿张的大大的。阴茎个站的劳高。王源不知什么时候闭上了眼睛 不敢看王俊凯。 真的没见过这么不要脸的人。 ‘’宝宝。’’ 王俊凯唤了。 王源才把眼睛张开。 

 

一睁眼就是觉得羞耻。自己好做不做 为什么还做cheese fondue. ‘’王俊凯。。能不能-‘’ 

 

‘’不能。宝宝自己说的 ‘不浪费食物’。’’ 

 

‘’你不要用这姿势 这表情喊我宝宝。。。。可恶的臭男人。。’’ 

 

王源任命的服下身舔弄他的蘑菇头。把上面的奶酪在硬掉前，舔了。王源发现了他的男根也粗大的不少。至少以前能比较轻松的吧龟头含着，现在自己嘴角感觉都有裂开了。王源双手放在王俊凯大腿上，那人半坐般躺揉这身下人的脑袋。王源偷瞄一眼他。可爱的令他想把整根都塞进去。可惜 不能，王源还得唱歌。嗓子不能受伤。

 

王源添干净了龟头就开始往下舔。虽然6个月没有给任何人口交了，可是技术还是没有腿部。爽的王俊凯皱了眉。’’宝宝。。’’ ‘’嗯?。。。。’’ 王源听见王俊凯唤了他一声，应了一句。阴茎在王源嘴里也感觉到了震动。王俊凯从他嘴里出来，把阴茎在王源脸上蹭了两下 又把两颗蛋送进去。蛋蛋也特别大，王源先把一个吐出来 闷闷的叫了一声 ‘’玩金开!!!’’(王俊凯!!) 

 

暴怒的看着王俊凯。自己的脸可重要了。乱蹭会毁容的!!! 王俊凯笑笑看着他。觉得自己的蛋蛋在他嘴里很好看。’’嗯?怎么了? 快 宝宝 在一点点就吃完了。哥哥就有奶给你喝了。’’ 把自己的蛋蛋赛的更进去了 吧王源的手拉向嘴边 亲两下。含着他的指尖。他指尖感受到了王俊凯的舌头。洋洋的。

 

也开始吸收这他的打鸡蛋。阴茎顶在他脸上，蛋蛋在他口腔和舌头按压这。王俊凯觉得自己都有受不了了。舔弄了多一下，王俊凯就把王源拉起来。把自己在地上的裤子拿起来翻了一瓶润滑剂。

 

‘’什么时候买的?’’ 王源问他。把头靠在他肩上。手上还握着他那根 上下按摩这。’’知道会在这拍几个月就买了一大盒。今天只带一个。’’ 揉一把屁股。王源抖动的想逃开。又秒了他下面一眼。’’你多大了?’’ 如果这个大东西塞进来，会不会非常疼? 以前走之前都觉得疼了。现在那么大自己是不是该打电话给救护车先。。。。。

 

‘’怕了吗 宝宝?’’ 王俊凯宠溺的亲亲他。可，王源还真是怕了。。 王俊凯见他眼珠都在发抖，安抚的拍拍他屁股。’’上个月，量身，差不多7.5到8寸吧。。。’’ 

 

‘’6个月前，不是才6多寸吗。怎么那么快。。。’’

‘’补身体的都吃了个遍。。。还有运动。。。宝宝 哥哥为了你下半生性福都那么努力着。’’ 

 

王源想拍死他。性福。。。。 自己早死了。还没等王源回神，王俊凯已经把自己扒光了。王源看着王俊凯赤裸裸的身体 眼睛都红了。一下觉得害羞，一下又想要去摸一摸。自己的男人摸一摸怎么了。王俊凯扯住了王源两只手放在自己胸前。手掌下的红豆已经硬了。王源往下摸了他的腹肌。好看。嘴角不自觉的上扬了。

 

‘’那么喜欢啊 ? 都是你的，随便摸。。。’’ 

 

‘’拍戏时候，不准脱衣。也不准给其他人摸。’’ 

 

王俊凯把他抱在身上，满脸爱意。又是一连串的亲亲。爱的不得了。王源掐住他的廉价不满意道 。’’听见没有?’’ 王俊凯被扯的疼 赶忙安慰。手温柔的握着他的手。’’好好好。宝宝说什么就什么。裸身不拍，亲戏不拍，床戏不拍。除非你跟我一起拍。床戏漏光也无所谓。啊。。。宝宝别啊。。。不心疼老公吗!’’ 

 

‘’那还差不多。。。。’’ 王源揉揉他变红的脸。毁容了就不好了 。。。 王俊凯抱起他 就往房间走。’’诶。。不对。床戏不能和你拍。我的宝宝只有我可以看。’’ 

 

王俊凯把人放在床上，就拿起润滑剂在手上挤出。把王源腿拉开 坐在中间。一根手指就插入了。另一只手在解开王源的大猫头衬衫。服下身，吸住了胸前的小红花。安抚他的加多一根手指。’’嗯。。。凯。。。快点。。。我要你了。。。。啊。。’’ 王俊凯就添了多一根。宝宝这么行 事儿就好办了。 

 

‘’宝宝。乖啊。在一会儿 就可以了。太紧了。哥哥也是怕宝宝疼。’’ 吻住了他的唇舌。王源被他亲的忘我。伸出手 抱住他的头。互相的在对方脖子上留下草莓。比起王俊凯的，王源种的草莓似乎比较温柔 像被还没长呀的小奶猫咬的。王俊凯的显得霸道 强烈。看起来都要破皮出血了。这种问恨差不多可以留两三个礼拜吧。王源的最多两三天。

 

可是他的抓痕可不是开玩笑。没有吻痕，抓痕也可以标记领地。只有做的够high，王俊凯啥都好。很快就是5根手指了。王俊凯在做扩张的时候比插进来的时候温柔，很会很有耐心的等王源适应自己。’’宝宝。。我们试试拳交。。。好不好?’’ 

 

王源看了王俊凯一眼，又看这他在自己体内的5根手指。’’整只手。。。都进来吗。。。。’’ 说他不怕是假的。可是他相信王俊凯不会伤害自己。如果王俊凯想要，他做的到 就一定会给。王源从小最怕痛，拉腿的是时候也会疼到哭。 

 

而且，这种玩法只有非常亲密和信任的情侣才做得到。 王源怀抱着他的肩，看着他眼睛 服从道。’’那你轻一点 我怕疼。。。’’ 王俊凯伸手抱他，给他安慰。’’好。很轻很轻的。一定不弄疼你。’’ 他亲王源的双眼。 又挤出了很多润滑在王源的后穴。慢慢把手挤进去。

 

‘’啊。。好涨。。’’ 手指滑过敏感点，颤抖的缩了缩后面。当手慢慢深进去，王源觉得自己裂开了。眼泪留的一塌糊涂。王俊凯顺着他的后腰 给他顺气。唇还一直亲他 转移注意力。王源抓紧他的背后，咬上他肩。 ‘’王。。俊凯。。。疼。。’’ 王俊凯看了也心疼。手也不动了。尽量的缩小。

 

王源刺痛。哭的凶。 ‘’对不起 对不起 对不起，宝宝。。。我马上出来 马上的啊。。不哭了。’’ 说完就把他泪水舔干净。’’你抱抱我，王俊凯。’’ 王俊凯轻轻压在他身上，像护着他一般。轻柔的亲亲他。

 

王源凑气。一下没一下慢慢的适应他。王俊凯看他还是疼 想要凑出手。 当王俊凯要吧手凑出来 他指尖敏感的察觉到了王源体内自动分泌这滑腻的液体。这家伙也开始慢慢爽了。’’不用了。慢慢来。。就。啊。。好了。。’’ 其实王源也没有疼到那种程度。

 

就是人在不自觉的害怕和幻想中给自己的错觉。哭好了清醒了 就没事了。这种事也特别激烈。加上王俊凯温柔的安慰。’’宝宝。什么感觉?’’ 王俊凯扫开他额头上的刘海 落下一个吻。王源抬头碰了碰他嘴角。’’就是爽点被压着。还有手比你那根有形。跟按摩一样。你动一动啊。。。。’’ 

 

王俊凯小心的又把手送进去，拉出来。慢慢抽插的动作。指關節摩过敏感点，爽的王源的前段硬挺了几分。蹭着王俊凯腹部。‘’啊。。王俊凯。。。那里。。多一点。。嗯。’’ 王源往王俊凯的手蹭了。反手握着王俊凯的阴茎。上下按揉。看着王俊凯也是忍出汗了。王源加快手上的动作，王俊凯一个闷哼都给了出来。

 

王俊凯爽这 也没挺着手上的动作。王源也爽到了。看着王俊凯扯出手，都是润滑剂和自己粘腻的水。有点害羞，身体里刚刚就是这个在作怪。王源腰酸的坐起来 撤掉身上挂着的衬衣。拉着王俊凯就来了厕所。把他的手放在水龙头下，给他清洗，顺便按摩这。估计在自己体内是也会觉得手酸。

 

王俊凯压在他身后 从后面看着他贤妻的小模样。改次给自己做饭也会这样吧。。。。

 

‘’宝宝。’’

‘’干嘛。。。’’

 

‘’真想要你。。。。’’ 他低头，吻住了他脖子。手也跟着来的王源的臀上。掰开了，吧自己插进去。’’啊。。回房。。别在这里。。。啊。。凯。。。’’ 抓紧王俊凯放在他腰间的手。 王俊凯伸手握住他男根，另一只把他的小红花捏硬 想把他捏出奶一般。 

 

王俊凯退出来 把王源翻了个身 ，抱起，就回了房间。房间开了空调，只有那微弱的光亮照着他们。王俊凯把王源安好了，就扒开他双腿，直直朝他又缩小的菊花，插进。王源一口气堵了回去。’’嗯。。’’ 

 

王源越是在他耳边喘着气，他就越想操坏他。王俊凯双手合十握着他的手 十指相扣 放在王源头边。8寸的男根，用力顶弄他的敏感点。’’王俊。。。凯。。。慢。一点。’’ 啪啪啪的声音，回荡在房里。令人觉得羞耻。 

 

王源电话铃声响起，屏幕显示来电的人:Carl 学长。王俊凯温柔的一面，瞬间 没了。

 

王源想要抱着王俊凯 找一个给自己安慰性的姿势 却被以为是想挣脱。想接电话。事实上，王源没有要理的意思。王俊凯在他眼中就是第一了。

 

‘’在乱动我就叫你Carl学长来这里看你被我.干.坏.的样子了。’’ 随手就把，王源的双手用自己一只来压着。另一只，吧王源被干的和起的腿拉的更开。王俊凯在他身上，看着他脸上每一个表情。看着他自己的男根在王源体内进进出出。王源的大腿被他掐的红了一片。 

 

‘’你神经病。。。我们。嗯。。啊。。。慢点。。我们跟他。。啊。。有什么关系!!’’ 王源看着王俊凯的视线从上到下把他看了一遍，不满意道。觉得自己委屈。双手又被他握了 动弹不得。无能为力的很 只能等操。不是等操 是被操。 

 

‘’没关系么。我看你刚才喜欢的啊。送你几本书就爱的不得了的样子。’’ 王俊凯咬牙切齿。故意去连顶他敏感的点。爽。王源刺激的眼泪往下流。刚刚不是好好的么。王源不喜欢王俊凯这么说话。特别特别讨厌。明明只有他一个人 没有别人。现在没有。以后也不会有。 

 

那头的电话来的三次。王源第一次觉得他的铃声你们刺耳。’’我没有!!!’’ 不开心被他误会，更是委屈的令王源想睁开。王俊凯见状把他饭了身 趴着。大手在啪一声，在他臀上留下了印记。火辣辣的。打了几十下，相比一定会黑青。

 

疼的王源只知道怎么哭了。看王俊凯一松手，就想爬开 却被硬生生的啦回去。刺穿他体内。又深又狠。哭的王源只剩喘气。没一下，王源就射出来了。 王均凯在他身后不停的抽插。用手指舔一把王源精液放在嘴里，捏着王源的下巴 就跟他热吻了。

 

‘’王源。跟我爽还是跟他爽?’’ 听到这句话，王源开始不行了。推开身后的王俊凯，把他压在自己身下。双腿夹在他腰上。通红的双眼，睁大的瞪这他。’’没有他。就你一个。’’ 王俊凯握他双腿，看着他。见王俊凯不理他。王源握着他男根，抬起身子，做下去。王俊凯皱眉，爽的他动脉的血直直下冲。没几下，就射在王源体内了。

 

王源的第三次，射在他小腹上。往王源身上看了一眼，王俊凯才发现，王源小腹凸出得地方。因为阴茎还在他体内。凸起是王俊凯自己的东西。 满足感。王俊凯拿起王源的手 放在他肚子上 让他感受着体内的东西。’’宝宝。看到了吗。这个地方只属于我。’’ 

 

虽然害羞，但不重要。王俊凯最重要。’’嗯。只有你。没有其他人。’’ 王俊凯最终还是笑了。把他抱在怀里。 见他开心，王源贴在他怀里都不肯出来了。

 

男人的精力不是盖的。王俊凯没一会儿就硬邦邦的了。王源只知道，王俊凯每一次留在他身体里的精液一点都没有流出了过。涨的他满满当当。王俊凯货大，堵住穴口，什么都出不来。王源也不知道做了多少次。累死了。

 

他趴在王俊凯肩上，那人把他抱起来 走到了书桌前。坐在椅子上。王源还是在他身上作者 看着他吧Carl学长送给她的书本翻了几面。一张信封掉下了。王源看到的时候，心里有一个不好的预感。立刻把嘴送到王俊凯脸上要亲亲。王俊凯坏笑。 

 

‘’宝宝。又想要了吗? 等哥哥看完就给你。宝宝乖。’’ 王源最后还是靠在他身上一起看了。内容让王源 欲哭无泪。。。。

 

Wanna be my boyfriend? 

 

‘’宝宝，你怎么说你?’’ 王俊凯威胁一般的看他。王源指向厨房。’’烧了。。’’ 王俊凯哦了一声。’’宝宝。你们宿舍晚上不能开火。你不懂吗。’’ 

 

‘’那我撕了它。。。’’ 

 

王俊凯见王源眼睛有些湿红了。在被他弄哭眼珠都快掉下来了。 也就不恼他了。毕竟，那么久才见上面，怎么能弄哭他呢。他这宝贝儿就是可怜又可爱。皮的时候就不得了。委屈的时候又爱装可怜。非要自己安慰他 哄他。王俊凯爱王源爱的紧。什么都不可以进入他们的关系。

 

‘’我们把他淹化吧。。宝宝。你说好不好?’’ 王俊凯安抚道。书桌上有杯子。空杯。馊主意来了。千军万马的帮助也不能逃脱。王俊凯坏心眼。把王源放躺在桌上。被子滴在他们交接处。慢慢把自己男根推出来。王源一看就知道他要干什么。后面只剩下想不到的了。。。

 

王俊凯把人压着。王源在体内的精液一点一滴的流了下来。王俊凯射很多的原因。王源一起身，白色的液体就像潮水般的流出来。羞耻得感觉让王源躺了回去。王俊凯轻柔的按摩这他腹部。看着鼓起来的腹部 慢慢便会平平的。

 

他把王源拉起来，抱在怀里。一大杯的白色液体递在王源面前。就像是一被温热的牛奶。’’宝宝。喝奶了。。’’

 

王源不情愿了。用大大的眼睛看这他，不停的摇头。’’乖。宝宝。喝了，哥哥帮你洗澡 抱你去睡觉 好不好。’’ 王俊凯亲了他唇把被子递过他嘴边。王源望着眼下的被子。还有淡淡的王俊凯特有的味道。如果可以，王俊凯都想吧他泡在自己的液体里面了。把全身都染上自己的味道。

 

王源服从他。顺着他。因为知道他这样做是因为怕自己被抢走。跟别人跑了。消失的永远找不到。他拿过被子，把王俊凯的精液慢慢含在嘴里 吞下去。 王俊凯双手在王源的两侧。直勾勾的看着他喝下自己的东西。就像一个乖巧的宝宝，在喝奶。剩下一般的时候，王俊凯吧被子拿走了，那封信给放了进去。 

 

低头，吻住王源。感受这自己的味道在他嘴里。’’宝宝。。你知道我多爱你吗。。。我的宝宝。我的宝贝儿。我的源儿。’’ 王俊凯亲亲他又把他抱起。走近了浴室。浴室里又是一段轰轰烈烈的时间。王源最后是迷迷糊糊，被安顿在被窝里的。被子拉到下巴之下，整个人都遮的严严实实的。

 

一点凉都不能受。一点冷风不能溜进去。王俊凯的爱就是这样。

 

‘’宝宝。’’

‘’嗯?’’

‘’为什么说我是哥哥?’’

‘’Tfboys队长。他们不会不认识的。。。 而且我们是艺人。。你又要在这拍戏。’’

 

💚💙❤

 

王俊凯的爱。是霸道。是强烈。是占有。是保护。是爱护。是温柔。是宠爱。就像恨不得把天上的星星都摘下来。把最甜的西瓜送到他嘴边。把想要的都给他。唯独把他让出去。就算是王源不喜欢他了，他也可能会把人的脚打断，锁在自己身边。永不离去。

 

王源对他 从小就很服从。非常顺着他，像一只小猫在他手心里长大。温柔带调皮。有时候还不听话。其实，也是王俊凯养出来的。要比谁霸道的话，事实上他们俩是一样的。一样的喜欢占有对方。王源有王俊凯一样的霸道却没有他的脾气。如果有一天王俊凯说不喜欢，他也会让他走的。

 

这怎么可能呢。。。

 

💚💙❤

 

王源是隔天的下午醒的。被王俊凯折磨的半夜三更才得睡。他身上的被子在他起来的动作滑到了腿上。自己还是裸这得。王俊凯昨天已经帮他做清理了，身上滑腻腻的。非常舒服。惨不忍睹的还是他肉皮上的痕迹。跟被揍 没两样。 青青紫紫的看起来痛死了。

 

王源裹着被子，慢慢的从床上爬起来。腰都直不起了。他听见厨房传来的动静。说明王俊凯还在这里。从房间走到厨房，他就问到了重庆的味道。家的味道。他望着王俊凯的背影那边熬粥，馒头汗的。要多帅 有多帅。王俊凯转过头来，就看到他傻傻站在那儿的身影。衣服还没穿 裹着被子就出来了。脖子上还有他留下密密麻麻的红痕。

 

‘’早啊。宝宝。’’ 

 

王俊凯端这一碗粥 放在桌上，看王源没有回答自己。就翻出蜜糖给他喝去。顺顺喉。 王源让他从柜子里拿润喉糖。王俊凯拿了一颗，就往他嘴里塞。舒服了。

 

‘’你不回去吗?’’ 

 

王俊凯把他打横抱起，坐到沙发上。’’宝宝在这儿，我还去哪儿?’’ 说着就转进了王源的被子里。一起躺在沙发上。王源靠在他脖景里，手抱着他肩。王俊凯在他腰臀间按摩这。’’宝宝，爱不爱我啊?’’ 

 

‘’我爱你。。。。你呢?爱不爱我?’’

‘’爱。我也爱你。’’


End file.
